1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aircraft provided with turbojet engines of which the nacelles are partially embedded (or buried) in the fuselage of the aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
The maintenance of aircraft requires regular intervention on their engines, comprising in particular verifications of fluid levels, visual inspections of indicators and of components of the engines, and replacing parts and accessories.
During maintenance operations, the covers of the engines are open, in such a way that the engines risk being in direct contact with dust, water or with various debris.
In addition, the operator carrying out these operations risks being exposure to inclement weather.
In the case of civil aircraft of which the engines are attached on the sides of the fuselage, the access for the operator to the engines requires the use of a raised mobile gateway or conveyor.
The guiding of this type of gateway has shown to be difficult and not very precise in such a way that impacts frequently occur between the gateway and a nacelle of an engine or the fuselage of the aircraft. This results in downtime of the aircraft, at the origin of considerable additional costs.
The use of a gateway of this type furthermore has risks of falling and injury for its user.